


STIM

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Based on Personal Experiences, Bulimia, Coping, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Illness, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyromania, Recovery, Self-Stimulatory Behavior, Some instances of self-harm and/or suicidal thoughts, Stimming, based on my own methods of stimming lma o, help these poor boys please, just a smol au, look i couldnt sleep one night and i did this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: STIMMING(v.)short for self-stimulatory behavior; the repetition of physical movements, sounds, or repetitive movement of objects common in individuals with developmental disabilities, but most prevalent in people with autistic spectrum disorders///Edd's been making his own stim materials and finding different methods of healthy stimming. As long as it meant keeping him from biting his fingers again, it's okay.Tom works in a down-the-street corner store and notices that one customer seems to come in a lot more for packages of gum than anyone else.





	

      **EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS MADE EDD NERVOUS.**

     He repeatedly rubbed his arm, looking around almost wildly as he listened to the chatter around him. He wasn’t sure how to go about buying himself a pack of gum--sure, it was easy to think about carrying it out, but he wasn’t entirely certain what to do--and he just stood looking over a box of stress toys, kind of shifting from one foot to another, not sure if he should pick one up as well or if he should just go to the counter and get it over with. He picked one out (a supposedly glow-in-the-dark, almost neon blue mushroom-shaped one that made small bubble-like spheres when he squished it) and kept folding it between his palm and fingers, switching hands every now and then.

     He didn’t really like the way it felt when he squished it, but he took it with anyway, because it kept his hands busy and that would help with his habit of rubbing his wrists and arms. He had bruised them and rubbed them almost raw on previous occasions. He wandered nervously toward the counter, his hands still squishing the toy as he came closer, and that action only got faster as he saw the cashier wave goodbye to the previous customer with a smile he was pretty sure was faked to give him a friendlier and more energetic appearance.

     He approached cautiously, scanning tiredly over the selection of gum, picking a small package of orange-flavored and set it on the counter.

     The cashier smiled again, somewhat more politely this time, and only now did Edd notice how a single finger on his right hand tapping almost rhythmically on the counter. He was distracted by it, the repeated motion taking all of his attention to the point he was completely oblivious to anything else, only to be brought back to reality by a hand waving dangerously close to his face. He almost swung at the hand, but kept himself from doing so by jerking backwards and holding up one hand defensively.

     “Sir?” the cashier asked, giving Edd a worried and confused look. “Are you all right?”

     Edd nodded quickly, his eyes closing and taking deep, quick breaths. He faked a smile and crossed his arms, shifting from foot to foot again.

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” he lied a bit, his voice a bit hoarse and cracking as he spoke.

     He smiled again. “Did you find everything without issue?” he asked, taking notice of the hand working at the rubber stress toy in his hand. “Are you buying that as well?” He pointed to his hand over the counter.

     Edd felt his face heat up a bit and he placed it on the counter as well, nodding quickly. And the moment he was given his bags, he nodded politely and rushed out of the building.


End file.
